hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Newtonian Apple
|type= Fruit (Apple) |activation= Eating |wielder= Heidi |other adapter= Sir Isaac Newton |knowledge= Universal Gravitation |power= Gravity Manipulation |manga debut= Case 1 |anime debut= }} The or the is the first Eureka that has been introduced in the Hungry Joker series. It is currently in Heidi's possession. The Apple is an Eureka related to the phenomenon of the . Description It looks like an ordinary apple with a single stem protruding at the top, but with an intense black color and a curved stitch-like drawing at the lower front, making look like the Apple is smiling. Its origins are unknown, only that it's been existed since the 17th century. Its structure is the same as the normal apples, with the difference that it's able to regenerate itself after having a part of it removed. In order to activate the Apple's power, its adapter has to bite and ingest it, and, as the apple slowly regenerates after being bitten, the user can use the Eureka's power as many times as possible.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 23 It's also been shown that a removed part of the Apple doesn't regenerate, which however doesn't affect its normal restoration.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 16 To get the knowledge inherent to the Apple, an adapter chosen by the Apple itself must drink the juice of the fruit instead of eating it.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 44 Powers When the Apple has its juice drank by an adapter, it grants them the knowledge about the Universal Gravitation, that consists in the principle that every point mass attracts every other point mass. The powers obtained when it's eaten by an adapter are therefore related to this law, as the user can control attraction forces and their several aspects in a certain area and between the bodies contained therein. As gravitational force is a physical quantity that depends on the masses and distance between bodies, and these aren't changed by the user when using his powers, it can be assumed that their nature consist in the abrupt alteration of the Gravitational constant in the area affected. *'Gravity Intensification': The user is able to increase the intensity of gravity force exerted by the planet on their target(s), creating an attractive and repulsive force.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 47 The same can be done with the gravitational attraction between them and/or other bodies. ::Gravity Pull: The user can increase the attractive force of a certain body to make objects to be thrown at it with great force. This also makes them able to increase their own gravity to make opponents and objects to be attracted to them, prompting them to launch physical attacks.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 10 Additionally, they can also intensify the gravity of the Earth to make the target(s) "heavier" and restrain them, with a force strong enough to crush the ground itself, creating a crater.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 19Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Page 2 :::Gravitational Wave: The user is capable to perform this movement only after taking two successive bites of the Apple, thus enhancing their powers. They wave their arms down and make a wide linear area in front of them to be crushed by a strong gravity.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Page 14 ::Gravity Push: The user is able to make objects to be repelled by them, changing the amount of gravitational force between them and others, which effectively makes the object fly away with great force from them. It becomes useful when the user has their movements restrained by something like a rope.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 17 *'Gravity Nullification': The user becomes able to nullify the effect of a planet's gravity to, for an example, allow them and other objects to float.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 The power degree of this nullification, that is, the limit of weight that users such as Heidi, are able to annul, depends on their experience and strength, but it's known that even enormous parts of buildings can be lifted by the power even after taking a successive bite of the Apple, as demonstrated by Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 22-23 ::Flight: This ability can be used to allow the user and other bodies to levitate above the ground.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 13 Once in Zero-G, the user is able to fly around freely, matching attractive forces to the direction where they are going to. While flying, the user is also able to deliver powerful flying attacks enhanced by gravity, that are strong enough to make a Mavro bleed.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45 *'Wall Walking': The user can create a pseudo gravitational field into any objects, allowing them to attach themselves and others to any surface where they can walk and stand up on it. They can do it at the same time as lifting the very object, making a floating surface similar to a planet.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 24 *'Air Slicer': The user can even control the gravity exerted on a certain mass of air, which allows them to use it as a slicer, mainly when applying a sudden high amount of gravitational force in a smaller area. They do this by pointing their hand upwards and then swiftly waving it downwards, effectively tracing the region cut by the Slicer.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 49-50Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 4 *'Gravitational Controller': Through a precise application of multiple vectors of gravitational force strategically placed on their body, an user is able to control their own movements by forcing them. It becomes useful for them once their movements are restrained.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Page 12 It's common for users to perform hand movements in order to have a more precise control over their powers, normally with their arms extended and the hand's palm faced to the side where the gravity is being manipulated.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 9 However, this isn't a requirement, as the user can freely use their powers even if restrained. In addition, when using the power of the Apple, the stitched smile-like mark of the Apple appears on the user's eyes' lower iris. apple_affect.JPG|Heidi's eyes when using the Apple's power. Haiji_manipulating_gravity.PNG|Heidi floating. Haiji_kicks_James.png|Heidi kicking James. The_power_of_the_Black_Apple.PNG|Heidi upside-down. Haiji_slices_james.png|Heidi slicing James. Haiji_lifting_a_building.png|Heidi lifting a building section. Enhanced_gravity_push.png|Heidi's Gravitational Wave. Gravity Controller overview.png|Heidi's Gravitational Controller overview. Enhanced Form With the assistance of the Blood Manipulation power of the Landsteinerian Paint, a hybrid user who possesses both human and Mavro blood is able to enhance their Eureka-compatibility and achieve a greater level of power. *'Absolute Gravity Manipulation': The user's control of the gravity reaches to a level where even light, an electromagnetic wave whose mass is immeasurably small and only explained by Einstenian's General relativity theory. Such ability implies that the there are no entities that can't be bent by the user's powers.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Page 5 * : The user stretches his hand forward and concentrates an enormous attractive force in a single point, therefore efficiently creating a small black hole, that is impressively under the complete control of the user, absorbing only what the user desires in a swirl-like pattern, including light. A quick change of the target being absorbed also can be useful for the user to prevent that target from running away.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Page 10-14 When in this form, the user of the Newtonian Apple gains the distinguished stitched smile-like mark of the Apple crossing their face at the left side, from their forehead to their chin. The same mark can be observed crossing their hands horizontally. The user's irises also get darker when in this form. Full_Heidi.png|Heidi's appearance when in the Enhanced Form. Heidi_the_LightBender.png|Heidi bending light. Black Hole gravitational power.png|Heidi's Black Hole absorbing light. Combinations * Pythagorean Hammer: An experiment of Heidi consisted in combining his Eureka with Alan's, that proved to be successful. To perform it, they touched their Eureka, that changed their colors.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 6-7 ::Crushing Wave: Once Heidi and Alan activate their powers, they're able to produce a devastating sonic wave that crushes everything in every directions, except in a small are that protects themselves and allies. They stand in the area as well, each one pointing to a side where the wave is being created, therefore creating an Omnidirectional Wave-Shaped Destruction. It was strong enough to destroy everything, from the floor to hard wreckage, inside a White Joker's base.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 10-11 ::Disintegrating Slicer: Another move enhanced by the combination is the Air slicer: Heidi does the same hand movement to cut the target with air, and, after being cutted, sound vibrations are reverberated on the cutting local, that cause the destruction of the molecules of the target's body, disintegrating them.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 14-15 Crushing Wave.png|Heidi and Alan creating a crushing wave. Disintegrative Slicer.png|The effects of Heidi's disintegrating slicer. * Heronian Aeolipile: The Apple is also shown to be able to combine its power with the Aeolipile. To do so, the Aeolipile starts gathering steam around the users and together with the Apple's power, condensing them into a body of water.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 6-8 :: |Akua Keiji}}: A huge mass of mist is produced around the users, effectively hiding them in the mist while they prepare the attack, that consists in surrounding the target with such mass of mist in the shape of a dome, and then using the gravity to increase the mist's pressure in order to condensate it and create a giant water dome to trap the target inside. Other portions of mist also get condensed, making giant water bubbles to surround the dome as well.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Pages 7-9 ::* |Wōtā Kattā}}: By controlling the shape of the water present in the Aqua Cage's wall, the users can mold the water into a syringe-shaped format, that can forcefully eject ultra-high-pressurized water from its pump, that can slice anything that comes in contact with it.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Page 10 ::* |Keiji Baioreito}}: The users of both Aeolipile and the Apple create several Water Cutters, all of them pointing at a target, and then make all the water present in the dome to be ejected from them with a great force, causing the Aqua Cage to burst into water and be dispelled in rain.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Pages 11-13 Acqua Cage.png|Heidi and Nils creating a dome made of water. Water Cutter attack.png|Dodomekis attacked by high pressured water cutter. Dodomekis surrounded.png|Dodomekis about to be hit by Cage Violate attack. History Around the 17th century, the Apple fell from a tree in Isaac Newton's garden while he was sitting under it. He noticed it, picking it up and seeing that it appeared to have been bitten, as there was a missing part flowing some of the Apple's juice. He decided to drink it, and as he was an adapter chosen by the Apple, he gained the knowledge about the Universal Gravitation, later becoming famous for writing the theory about it. His contact with the Apple would become a legend in which he realizes the theory by seeing it falling.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 25-26 The Apple would later appear in Heidi's early past, lying, bitten, in the ground of an area covered by Glowing Corpses,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 19-20 where Heidi and his Mavro brother, Nacht were the only alive.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 14-15 Heidi collected the Apple and started to study it and the Glowing Corpses to find out about his own past, later awakening its powers to defeat James and revealing to be an adapter. Influence The Apple's power and characteristics are based on a popular story when Isaac Newton saw an apple fall from the tree and used that particular phenomenon to come up with the "Law of Universal Gravitation". The truth is that the movement of the apple falling from a tree led Newton to question why it always went towards the ground, thus inspiring him to study the phenomenon. Sir Isaac Newton (25 December 1642 – 20 March 1726) was an English physicist, mathematician, astronomer, natural philosopher, alchemist and theologian who has been considered by many to be the greatest and most influential scientist who ever lived. In his monograph Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica, published in 1687, Newton described universal gravitation and the three laws of motion, which dominated the scientific view of the physical universe for the next three centuries. References Navigation